


Collection of Cora/Lydia drabbles

by LadyShiva89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShiva89/pseuds/LadyShiva89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles inspired by music</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stealing Time (Our Truth - Lacuna Coil)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get myself back to writing so I put my music on shuffle and just wrote something inspired by the songs (song names are in the chapter titles).  
> Don't know how many I'll do, for now there are two drabbles.  
> Hope you enjoy :)

The first time it happened, they were just bored. They've been waiting for some info on the newest bad thing haunting them from Alison's dad, and it just happened. It started with a few heated looks, some light banter, and the next thing they know, Cora has Lydia pinned against the wall with her hand up her skirt. They were just passing time. No big deal.

They started sneaking around more. The janitor's closet at school, The back seat of Lydia's car, even the bathroom at Scott's house. But it was just a game to pass time, nothing more. Or so they kept telling themselves.

This time though, they weren't passing time. They're tangled in Lydia's bed, cloth's scattered on the floor, bodies moving frantically against each other, all heavy breathing and shaky moans. And it's still just a game. A game of lying, and pretending to forget. Forget they're supposed to be out there, helping. Forget there are people counting on them. Forget that they're meant to be passing time, not the other way around.

But time, they decided, is overrated, and they became really good at stealing it.


	2. Click (Trycolour - The Jezabels)

They never clicked. Cora was all about impulsiveness and anger, and Lydia preferred a much more logical approach to things, so imagine her surprise when the youngest Hale showed up on her doorstep with a bottle of whisky and asked if she wanted to "get wasted and pass out" with her. Lydia has never said no to a free drink before, and despite her reluctance toward Cora, she wasn't about to start now.

The conversation was pleasantly light, nothing about magic or werewolves or death, which tended to loom over everything lately. Lydia talked about school, and her dog, and how much she despised her mom sometimes, and Cora, well, Cora mostly listened, being the silent, broody type that she is. But it was nice, and after weeks of feeling left out and ignored, Lydia was actually starting to enjoy herself.

There was no talk about what happened the last few days, no talk about their friends, about why the hell Cora was here in the first place, and after a few drinks there was no talk at all. Just them, sitting a little bit too close on Lydia's bed, breathing a little bit too heavy, Cora's hand moving up her thigh, her lips pressing hard against hers. They never clicked, no, but they crashed, violently. and it felt good. 

This could all be a lie, spurred by desire and weakened senses, but when Cora touches her, her whole body shivers, and she feels like herself again. No weird powers, no disturbing whispers, just Cora, scratching, biting, driven by all her years of running and keeping secrets. And they fall into each other, drowning in wave after wave of pleasure, painfully aware of the fact that this will probably never happen again.

The next morning Cora was gone, went back to wherever it was that she came from. She left the half empty bottle of whisky on the desk, which Lydia made it her mission to finish before the day was over. She would never admit she would miss Cora, not even to herself, but for a few moments, she made her feel like less of a stranger, and it was damn fucking good.


End file.
